This invention relates to a carton divider for dividing the interior of a carton into cells for receiving containers, and more particularly is directed to a carton divider of an improved construction which avoids scuffing of labels applied to the containers.
The carton dividers to which the present invention pertains are used in cartons of the type employed for shipping individual containers, such as glass bottles or jars. The carton dividers are typically formed of chipboard and divide the carton into individual cells which separate the containers from contact with one another to prevent breakage. The carton dividers typically have cell counts of 8, 12, 15, 18, 24 or more. Carton dividers of this general type are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,942,709; 3,948,435 and 4,094,454.
This type of carton divider is designed for use in reshipper operations wherein the empty glass containers are received from the container manufacturer in the carton, are removed from the container for filling and labeling, and then the filled containers are repacked in the original carton for shipment to the customer. In order to be suitable for use in this type of operation, it is necessary that the cells of the carton divider maintain their shape, even when containers are removed from the carton, to permit automated repacking of the carton with the filled containers.
During subsequent shipmett of the cartons, the vibration and movement may cause the labels of the containers to rub against the cell walls of the carton divider, resulting in undesired and unsightly abrasion and scuffing of the labels. It is an important object of the present invention to provide an improved carton divider of the type described which overcomes this problem of label scuffing.
Prior packaging systems have recognized the undesirability of the scuffing and disfigurement of bottle labels during shipment and have sought to address this problem. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,867 discloses a sleeve type bottle carrier which is so constructed as to avoid damage to the bottle label during an automated filling operation by high speed packaging machinery. The bottles are held out of contact with one another by a label saving tab struck from the bottom of the sleeve carrier. However, this type of carrier is not suited for use in a refiller operation as described earlier in which glass containers are received in a carton, unpacked, filled and labeled, and then repacked into the original container for shipment. Insofar as applicant is aware, the prior art has not addressed or provided a solution to the problem of label scuff as applied to a carton divider of the type which divides the interior of a carton into cells.